


I'm growing old ..

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda 48 hours challenge, Skye hates to practice, Sparring, Tumblr, remembering the academy days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr Philinda 48 hours prompathon. </p><p>Prompt was "I can't do this.." </p><p>Skye needs an excuse to escape training and Phil comes in to help at the last moment. Phil and May spar .. "Just like the old days"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm growing old ..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic .. Hope you like it :) written in a hurry so you might find errors. Sorry.

Prompt : "I can't do this anymore"

It had been almost months since she had been training her. At first it used to take her hours to teach her even a simple move but with time she got much better and now she was very much fluent and capable enough to wrap up the whole 'hate-fu' session within 2 hours of practice. 

"How many times do I have to keep doing this ??" Skye asked pouting crossing her arms over her chest.

May rolled her eyes and still while perfectly maintaining her Tai-Chi pose looked over at Skye. 

"Skye, you know you're doing really good, but you need to work with maintaining your stance" May told her. 

Skye just kept staring at her still pouting. May refused to admit it but Skye did look a bit adorable at that moment. She had really improved with her training and May was quite proud of this girl who she felt was like a daughter she never had. 

"But moooooom ...." Skye said teasing May. 

Even though she kinda still feared the senior agent, there were moments when she could let loose and have fun with her, especially when they were training because during that time May would let down her guard and chill! 

May once again rolled her eyes. She would never admit she enjoyed Skye's bubbly nature, especially when she teased her like this.

"Skye you're doing so good, you have become much fluent with what I've taught you but Tai-Chi is still not your strong point and you know why Tai Chi is .." 

"Yeah yeah I know." And in a fake May voice Skye continued "Tai-Chi helps you keep your mind and body in sync. You need to be able to control your mind to control your body." 

This almost made May laugh out but she managed to reduce it to an almost giggle. 

"Omg !!! You laughed !! Well almost but you did .." Skye said acting shocked. 

"As tough as you may find it to believe Skye, I am very much a human." May said with a smirk.

This felt good, she knew that she wasn't anymore the May who had transferred back from the administration, she had started to open up more, thanks to these young agents she referred to as 'kids'. Though she could never become the pre Bahrain May again but she felt she could be much better than what she had turned into post that incident.

"I heard someone laughing" came a voice from behind and both May and Skye turned around to see Coulson leaning on the frame of the door at the entrance of the gym. 

"Hey AC .. Oops DC .. Wassup ?" Skye asked thinking that now that Coulson was here May would end today's training session. 

"Skye .. Do please go back to AC or Coulson, this AC/DC confusion is quite irritating" he said as he shook his head. 

"You're here at this time ! Wanted any help ?" May asked trying to get to the point. 

"Can't I just come casually to see my best Agent training my latest Agent ?" Phil asked almost pouting. He looked so adorable at that point. Well he always did to be frank but during such moments he looked especially adorable.

"Skye !!! Where do you think you're leaving Miss ??" May said with one hand pointed towards Skye who thought of the moment as perfect to escape. 

"Ummm. ....." Skye turned around to see May looking at her with quite a strict expression. She felt like a girl caught by her mom after she tried sneaking out without doing her homework.

"Go Skye, you are seriously not in the mood for practice today, so go but tomorrow you won't be allowed to go till you get this perfectly ok ?"

"Okay" Skye said with a huge grin on her face.

"And ... If you don't then you're not allowed to use your laptop for the whole day tomorrow" May added with a smirk. 

Coulson found their interaction extremely interesting. Though May wouldn't like being associated with this word but she looked cute when she was acting strict. 

Skye's expression turned from a shock to a frown and finally with just a "hmphh"and a grumpy look she left the gym leaving just Coulson and May.

"May ..." Phil was about to say something but was interrupted when May suddenly turned to him angrily. "Don't Coulson, don't defend her saying I'm being extra hard on her. I'm doing this for her own good. She is now an Agent of SHIELD and a very important part of it. She needs to learn the importance of not giving up." May told him sternly. 

"You look just like Fury when you said that you know" Phil said almost laughing. 

May looked surprised at this comment but before she could say anything Phil continued "though Fury was a great teacher and so are you." Phil added quickly to save himself from An angry May. 

"Well why don't we see how good Fury was ? The mats are out, wanna go a few rounds ? Like the old days ?" May said looking at him with a side glance. She felt good to see Phil in a chirpy mood today. He was so stressed out ever since he became the director. Rarely taking out time for himself. So she felt happy, and even she felt the need to spar with someone who was good at this, and she had sparred with Phil during academy days and he was quite skilled. They made such a great team. 

Phil was about to protest saying he wasn't sure but he saw May lost in thought and smiling and knew she was thinking of the old days. So he thought, one round wouldn't be that tough and said "sure why not ?" Shrugging his shoulders. 

"Really ?" May looked at him surprised. She didn't think Phil would take up the offer immediately. 

"Yeah, let's go" Phil said and started taking off his shirt and getting ready to fight wearing the shirt he wore inside. 

May couldn't resist from admiring his toned body. Though stress was taking a little toll on him, he was still almost as fit as he was during the academy days, maybe even more. 

They started to round each other on the mat, ready to attack, wondering who should make the first move. It seemed so much like the old days,they were randomly chosen as partners 2 months into their Academy Days for a sparring match and since then they stayed partners throughout the academy, and for a long time after... till Bahrain. 

Phil looked at how May was ready to attack. She was so good at this. Though she looked so tender and fragile to someone who would see her for the first time, she was almost capable of taking down anyone who had trained for years in less than 5 minutes. That's how good she was. 

Phil finally charged towards May and was about to throw a punch when she ducked immediately, escaping it easily. She jumped back and swiftly turned around and hit him on the knee with her legs which made him lose his balance and before he could react he was on his back and May was standing above him with a huge grin. It hadn't even taken her 2 minutes to beat him. 

"I can't do this .. It's too hard" Phil said giving up. 

"Just after one round ? C'mon Phil, you used to be better !" May said still grinning. She always enjoyed beating Phil in a sparring match. The no. Of times Phil had beaten her could be counted on ones fingers. 

"Yeah well 'used to' is the perfect choice of words" Phil said shrugging. "I'm growing old" he added. 

This made May laugh out. That laugh of hers which was really really rare. Phil couldn't help himself from getting lost in that laugh. She looked beautiful at that moment. Well she actually looked beautiful always didn't she ? Since the moment he had first seen her all those years ago. She looked beautiful. There was a sense of calmness on her face, even though she internally battled lots of demons every single day, she was calm when she was with him as if on that moment all those demons had vanished. She used to be 'his' May when she laughed or smiled like she was doing now. 

"Well old Phil.." She said teasingly "I didn't know you had started to acknowledge this fact" she added with a smirk on her face now. 

"Yeah seems it's high time I do, could you give me a hand ?" He asked putting up his hand for her to pull him up. 

She grabbed it but instead of her pulling him up, he pulled her down towards him, and she fell over him. 

"What was that for ??" She exclaimed as she lifted her head which lay on his chest to look up at him with a shock on her face only to see him looking at her with that schoolboy grin of his.

"Well, I wouldn't mind acknowledging it but then, sneaking up like this in the gym, and doing what I'm about to is more of a youngsters thing" he added with that grin of his which drove her crazy. 

Before she could say anything he lifted up his head and captured her lips with his in a wonderful kiss. It was slow and beautiful just like the time when they used to be in the academy and were dating each other.  
She didn't hesitate to respond to the kiss, though the team didn't know yet or maybe they did but didn't let it show, they were together since a few days post Garret incident. She had seen him drawing weird symbols in the basement one night, offered him some comfort, she started keeping a watch on him at night, first by sleeping on the couch in his room and then with time things turned into something more. 

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this, it isn't something a director should be doing" she told him once they broke the kiss, and she looked at him, resting her chin on his chest. 

"Yeah but now that I'm the director I can change the rules as I wish" he said with his arm around her and smiling at her. 

"Skye can come in barging any moment " she said.

"I wonder if she would even try entering the gym before tomorrow's training session" he replied. 

"So what ? You wanna lay here like this ?" She asked him. 

"It's still early morning, we could go back to our room and do some more of youngsters' stuff" he added teasingly. "But I'd still need your help in lifting myself up from here, I think by back has gone a bit stiff. You've been off the field for long but you're still good at sparring" he added.

"Well I practice Tai Chi daily" she said standing up "and if you need I can train you every day" she forwarded her hand which he graciously accepted and she pulled him up. 

"Na.. I don't mind growing old .." He said with a smile and they both left the gym together.


End file.
